In Heat
by Tseu Tsumi
Summary: Naruto goes into heat and is captured by Itachi. All votes have been tallied and the story is now a ItaNaru story all the way. Story revised. No more spelling & grammar errors. ItaNaru. Chapter 12 is up...finally!
1. Captured

Warmth. The warmth spread throughout his body from the tips of his toes to the top of his head. His tan skin felt like he was wrapped in a soft silk cocoon and the heater was on. But he knew that wasn't it. The heat came from the inside and the soft felling against his skin was from the outside.

"**Wake up,"** a quiet voice cooed in his ear. He shifted slightly pulling the covers over his head not wanting to greet the world.

"**Wake Up!!!"** The voice boomed and Naruto's eyes snapped open. A bright light shined in his eyes making him shield them with his arm. Naruto sat up in the bed and looked around the room. The grogginess melted away when he noticed he wasn't in his apartment.

"_This is the room for a king,"_ Naruto thought.

"**Or a demon lord,"** Kyuubi commented from Naruto's mind.

"_What's going on?"_ Naruto asked.

"**You were captured by female ninja's last night. Today you've awakened in a strange room that must belong to your captor, and today is the first day that you go into heat for me,"** Kyuubi chuckled.

"WHAT?!" Naruto jumped out of the bed and ran around looking for something reflective to look into. There was nothing in this room. The room walls were made of marble and the floors were hard wood. He spotted one window in the room. The window was made of stained glass that had every color of the rainbow and then some splattered across it in many different shapes and forms. The bed was a large canopy bed with sheets, blankets, pillows, canopy, and even the headboard was blood red. There were two doors in the room. One was a large double marble door and the other was an open golden colored wooden door that led to a bathroom.

Naruto rushed into the bathroom and took a quick look around. The bathroom had a large in ground bathtub that looked like it could fit at least ten people comfortably, a golden sink, a matching faucet, and a full length mirror. Naruto ran up to the mirror and gasped. He was in heat. Two tan-ish orange fox ears poked out of the top of his head and a fox tail the same color of his ears came out from behind him. His skin was warm and it would continue to get hotter and hotter to where he could barely stand it yet nothing would cool him down and he wouldn't sweat. For the next three days he would have a boner and be really horny. It had been going on twice a year since he was thirteen. At first he didn't know what was wrong with him so he asked Tsunade and she diagnosed he was in heat. At first he was dumbfounded because he though only girl animals went into heat and that's when Kyuubi spilled the beans that he was actually a **she**! For the last three years, twice a year he has gone to hell and back with no comfort. He hated it.

Naruto observed the physical changes for a few minutes before noticing his cloths had also been changed. His black and orange attire had been taken away and left with an open leather vest and a pair of baggy black pants that were way too big. They were so big that he could clearly see his pubic hair sticking out of the waist band they drooped down so far. Judging form his appearance he knew why he had been kidnapped. Someone wanted to make him their mate.

"**Finally! I'll get some satisfaction!" **Kyuubi roared.

"_But I don't want to be anyone's mate!" _Naruto whined.

"**Stop whining. Unless they leave you marked after they fuck you then its just sex,"** Kyuubi said.

"_What do you mean by mark?"_

"**If they bite you on the neck after they have sex with you then you're marked as their mate and you're bound to them, forever**." Naruto was about to say something else when something in the mirror caught his attention. He could see that someone was standing in the doorway behind them. They had entered the room and gotten that close to him without him noticing…some ninja he was. Naruto spun around and came face to face with his captor…Itachi.


	2. Itachis art of seduction

A/N; Well since so far no one has voted for their favorite pairing the story, for now, is a NaruIta story. Vote and the most popular and it will become the main pairing of the story. So on with the next chapter…and yes Naruto and Itachi will have sex in the next chapter is no one votes.

**Chapter Two**

**Itachi's Art of Seduction**

Naruto's eyes widened as he came face to face with Itachi. Itachi's hair was down, his long black silk like hair framing his flawless pale face. The only article of clothing he wore was a tight pair of black leather jeans that contoured with all of Itachi's curves, leaving little to the imagination. His chest was perfectly chiseled, his abs muscular, and his nipples hard and erect. He stood leaning against one of his arms that was casually placed on the door frame and his other hand hung limply at his side. The mere sight of him sent Naruto's body into a heated frenzy. He wanted Itachi and his throbbing cock (that was all too noticeable in his baggy pants) was evidence of that.

Itachi looked Naruto up and down, his eyes stopping twice on Naruto's erectness. Both times his cold dark eyes lit up with lust. Itachi looked at Naruto, a smirk tugging at his lips. His tongue slipped out and moistened his lips as his eyes filled with lust for the sixteen your old youth before him.

Itachi pushed off of the door frame and walked towards Naruto. Naruto tried to back away but ended up between Itachi and the mirror, hopelessly trapped.

"Hello there, my smexy little kitsune," Itachi spoke softly, no threatening tone to his voice at all. His calm voice rolled over Naruto like crushed velvet running over his entire body. Naruto tried to look away form Itachi's eyes but the only other thing to look at was his flawless body, not much of a trade-off.

"Wh-What do you want?" Naruto asked trying to sound strong and confident but it came out as a small whisper.

"That's not important. What is important is what **_you _**want," Itachi bent down so he was eye level with Naruto and got his face so close that all Naruto could look at were his eyes. Naruto whimpered. His body and mind were having a war over what to do. His body wanted to let Itachi have him. It wanted to give itself to him and have the pleasure it somehow knew he would give. His mind wanted to escape, attack, do anything to resist Itachi. It didn't want to give him the chance to make him his mate. He couldn't let that happen. But both sides were strong, so Naruto ended up doing nothing.

"What's wrong my little kitsune?" Itachi asked placing his hand on Naruto's cheek. The warmth in his cheek automatically ebbed as soon as his skin came in contact with Itachi's. Naruto closed his eyes and leaned his face into Itachi's touch and let out a soothed sigh. Itachi smirked. He was getting to Naruto. Soon he would have him begging him to take him and when he did, he would make Naruto his mate.

Itachi wrapped his other arm around Naruto's waist and drew him close to his body. Their chests touched and Naruto let out a moan. Itachi leaned in and placed his lips onto Naruto's. Naruto stiffened as Itachi's tongue creased Naruto's bottom lip. Naruto let out a soft moan as the heat from his entire face disappeared. Itachi took his chance and slipped his tongue into Naruto's mouth and explored the moist cavern. Naruto moaned and returned the kiss for a few seconds before his brain caught up with his body.

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he quit kissing Itachi. Naruto put his hands against Itachi's chest and pushed him away.

"You're just using me!" Naruto yelled.

"Using you?" Itachi seemed confused.

"You can't break the seal and get Kyuubi out of me so you decided to get her power by making me your mate so I have to serve you!" Naruto yelled what his brain thought and it seemed to be having an effect on his body. His physical desire for Itachi was slowly dissipating.

"Is that what you think, my little Kitsune," Itachi said his voice calm and devoid of anger.

"Yes it is," Naruto said.

"Did the thought ever occur to you that I was actually happy when I found you that Kyuubi couldn't be taken out of you?"

"No," Naruto's voice was now quiet. He didn't think Itachi was lying to him. Something in his eyes told Naruto that every word he spoke was truth.

"Did you ever think that I may love you, Naruto?" Itachi asked. Naruto's eyes instantly went as wide as saucers. Itachi loved him?

"Y-you love me?" Naruto stammered.

"Yes, my little Kitsune, I love you," Itachi placed his hand on Naruto's cheek again and pressed his forehead against Naruto's. His eyes showed nothing but kindness now, no lust.

"You can't love me…you're the bad guy," Naruto said not wanting to believe it.

"That's what the people of the village told you wasn't it?"

"Yes," Naruto's voice was just a whisper again.

"The same people who care nothing for you."

"They care about me!"

"Do they? Does your precious Iruka come to see you anymore? No, you have to go to him. Sasuke left you and threw away your friendship for power and Orochimaru. Jiraiya only trains you to honor the memory of your father. Sakura doesn't care about you. She spends all of her time training to impress a boy who has lost his heart. Tsunade only thinks of you as a replacement for her lover and brother. Kakashi only cares about Sasuke because they're just like each other. Both too wrapped up in themselves to see anyone else's problems. And the rest of your so called friends. The only time they come to you is when they need your power for a mission. You're just a weapon to them. And the rest of the village sees you as a monster. They'd all love to see you dead. There's nothing for you in that village Naruto, but with me there are many things that I can give you."

"Like what?" Naruto asked tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"I offer you love and protection. I will keep you safe and cherish you. I love you for who you are. Allow me to show you how much I love you, my little Kitsune." Itachi pulled Naruto close and pressed his lips against Naruto's again. Naruto didn't stiffen this time; instead he melted into the kiss, returned it. Itachi reached into Naruto's baggy pants and stroked his hard erection causing Naruto to moan. Once Naruto opened his mouth Itachi's tongue slipped it and Itachi passionately kissed Naruto. Naruto wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and entwined his fingers in Itachi's hair. Itachi took his hand away from Naruto's cheek, wrapped it around his waist and picked him up.

Itachi carried Naruto back into the bedroom and walked towards the bed. Itachi broke the passion filled kiss, causing Naruto to whimper in disapproval, and laid him on the middle of the bed. Itachi climbed on top of Naruto very seductively. Naruto looked up into Itachi's eyes as he crawled on top of him and laid himself on him. Their erections rubbed together from inside their pants. The contact of their erections caused Naruto to moan again. Itachi passionately kissed Naruto again, and ravished his mouth with his tongue.

Just like Itachi's' tongue was busy, so were his hands. Itachi reached down, unbuttoned Naruto's pants, and slowly unzipped them. Itachi broke the kiss and licked Naruto's ear, earning another moan from the boy.

"Tell me what you want," Itachi whispered into Naruto's ear.


	3. Want

A/N; Okay faithful viewers. It is now decided. The story from now on will be a NaruIta story. There is no turning back now. So thanks for all of the reviews and yes in this chapter they will have very descriptive sex. So here's the next chapter.

**Chapter Three**

**Want**

Naruto looked up into Itachi's eyes with lust. His entire body screamed for Itachi's loving touch. He wanted Itachi, he knew he did. He couldn't deny it anymore.

"I want you. I want you to fuck me. Please Itachi! Please fuck me!" Naruto cried out. Itachi smirked. He gently removed Naruto's vest and pants, leaving him completely naked beneath him. Naruto's body shuddered as Itachi's hands explored his chest and stomach. Itachi moved one of his hands down to Naruto's shaft and began stroking it while he began removing his own pants with his other hand.

Naruto let out a soft moan as Itachi stroked him. His back arched, bringing his erection closer to Itachi's hand. Once Itachi was freed from his pants and boxers, he released Naruto's erection and moved so he could look into Naruto's eyes. He smirked, evil intentions shined in his eyes. He lowered his cock down so it touched Naruto's and began grinding his hips against Naruto's. Naruto arched his back and his head rolled back so he could stare at the canopy top of the bed. Itachi took the opportunity of Naruto's exposed neck and put his lips to Naruto's Adams-apple and started sucking.

Naruto moaned as Itachi began sucking on his neck. Itachi sucked for a few minutes until a tomato red hickey formed on his neck. Itachi began kissing Naruto's chest, each kiss dropping lower and lower down his body. Naruto shuddered with each kiss and a soft moan came form his lips. Itachi kissed his belly button and stopped there. Itachi looked up at Naruto, lust shining in his eyes. He stalked slightly further down the bed and lowered his mouth onto Naruto's throbbing cock.

A loud gasp escaped Naruto's mouth as he felt Itachi's tongue wrapping around his dick. Itachi's head bobbed up and down as he sucked on Naruto's hard cock. He could feel Naruto's body shake with pleasure. Naruto's eyes were glazed with a look of pure heaven in them. Nothing else mattered to Naruto except for the pleasure. All of his doubts, fears, and worries were gone.

After a few minutes Naruto's body tightened as his climax drew near.

"Itachi, I'm going to cum," Naruto moaned as the approaching climax sent shivers through his body. Itachi quickly removed his mouth from Naruto's cock. Naruto whimpered in disappointment as the climax began to recede.

"What…what are you doing?" Naruto asked his fox ears drooped down.

"Don't worry, you will cum. Just not without me," Itachi quickly flipped Naruto onto his stomach. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and hoisted him up onto his knees and spread his legs as far as they would go. Naruto's breathing became heavier with anticipation for the pleasure that was to follow. Itachi took two of his fingers into his mouth and moistened them with his saliva. He then took his fingers and eased them into Naruto. He could feel Naruto's muscles contract as he pushed his fingers as deeply into Naruto as he could. Naruto groaned with pleasure as Itachi's fingers went deeper and deeper into him. Itachi slowly moved his fingers in and out of Naruto, each time Naruto let out a soft moan. Itachi quickened his pace, and Naruto's moans became louder and deeper. Finally once he was sure Naruto was ready he pulled out his fingers and entered Naruto with his own cock.

Naruto bucked back as Itachi entered his, causing Itachi to go in deeper. Naruto threw back his head and let out a long moan of pleasure. Itachi grabbed Naruto's waist with both hands and pushed all the way into Naruto with one hard thrust. He then began to move in and out of Naruto, hard and fast. He then reached down and grabbed Naruto's attention deprived cock and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. Naruto then began to follow Itachi's rhythm and bucked back with each of Itachi's thrusts. The pleasure was explosive for the both of them.

Itachi could feel the moment was drawing near. Naruto was tightening around his cock and his back when ridged. Itachi's own body was also giving the signals of his own orgasm approaching.

"IItachi!" I…I'm going to cum!" Naruto exclaimed as the pleasure built up in his body. Itachi responded by pumping harder into Naruto as both of their bodies began to shake. Itachi thruster once more into Naruto and came inside him, and at the same time Naruto did as well onto the blankets.

Itachi waited for the overwhelming pleasure to subside a bit before pulling out and collapsing beside Naruto. Naruto collapsed as well once Itachi let go of him. They just laid there; staring into each others glazed eyes for a minute, both enjoying the after haze of sex. Naruto crawled over and snuggled close to Itachi's chest. Itachi wrapped his arms around Naruto, and pulled him close.

"What now Itachi?" Naruto asked his breathing heavy.

"That's for you to decide," Itachi whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Its up to you. Do you want me to mark you?" Naruto's eyes widened. He had forgotten all about the whole marking business in the heat of the passion. Did he want to be with Itachi forever? The answer was yes. Itachi loved him and was kind to him. He would protect and cherish Naruto unlike the people of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Yes, mark me Itachi. Make me your mate," Naruto whispered. Itachi bent over Naruto's shoulder and without warning, sank his teeth into the space where Naruto's neck and shoulder met. Naruto yelped and whimpered as Itachi bit down harder, drawing blood. Itachi held onto Naruto, his teeth in his flesh for a few minutes before letting go. He gently licked up the blood from the wound until it stopped bleeding. The wound would leave a scar marking Naruto as Itachi's forever.

"You are mine now, my little kitsune," Itachi whispered into Naruto's ear.

"Yes Itachi, I am yours" Naruto responded.


	4. Tour

A/N; I want to thank all of you who have been reading my story and for those who have been reviewing. I have decided thanks to popular demand to keep writing this story. So thank all of you again and here's the next chapter.

**Chapter Four**

**Tour**

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as warm sunlight washed over his body from the large stained glass window. His entire body was warm and comfortable. He lay there for a few minutes as the memories of what had happened, six hours ago, washed over his mind. Naruto slowly turned his tired eyes to the right to gaze upon the beautiful face of his loved one only to find he wasn't there. Naruto wiped the sleep from his eyes and pushed himself up to his knees and looked around the room.

He expected it to be just as it had been when he had first woken up. Naruto scanned the room and saw something new. At the left side of the bed was a small dark wood table with some folded up cloths and a note. Naruto crawled across the bed to the table and picked up the note. Naruto read the note out loud;

_My Little Kitsune,_

_I had some business I needed to take care of. Here are some clothes for you to wear. You are free to explore the base but not leave it. I will be back as soon as I can. Deidara will escort you around in my absence. _

_Your loving mate,_

_Itachi_

Naruto put the note down and grabbed the clothes Itachi had laid out for him. He unfolded them and placed them on the bed so he could have a better look at them. There was a pair of black boxers with red dragons on them. Naruto quickly started putting them on just in case someone, other than Itachi, came barging in. When the boxers were halfway up his legs the two large marble doors swung open and someone with an Akatsuki robe, bright blond hair, and light blue eyes walked into the room. Naruto turned to see; who he guessed was Deidara, standing in the doorway. They stared at each other for a moment before Deidara realized what he was looking at. Deidara's face turned slightly red as he gazed upon Naruto's naked body before turning around.

"Sorry. Please hurry up, I don't want to sit out here all day," he said as he left the room and closed the doors behind him.

Naruto could feel himself beginning to blush. He quickly hoisted up the boxers and turned back to his clothes. All than was left were a pair of pants that were dark forest green and crimson lines ran along the seams. The pants came with a black leather belt, white socks, and a pair of black sandals. Naruto quickly put on the rest of the clothes and walked over to the door. He opened it and looked down the hall, sulking against the wall was Deidara. Naruto slowly walked over to him. Deidara looked up at him and they stared at each other for a minute. Deidara slowly stood up and looked Naruto over.

"Why don't you have a shirt on?" Deidara asked staring at Naruto's flawless chest.

"Itachi didn't give me one," Naruto replied, now wishing he had a shirt.

"Here," Deidara reached into his robe and pulled out a ninja headband, "Itachi wanted me to give you this," He handed the headband to Naruto. He knew from the first sight of it, that it was **his** headband. All of the little nicks and scratches were where he remembered them to be. Naruto gripped his headband with all of his might as the memories of all of the neglect, abuse, and pain came flooding back into his mind. He took the headband and put it on his forehead, tying it as tightly as possible before looking back at Sasori.

"So, how about that tour?" Naruto asked. Deidara nodded and started walking down the hall, Naruto following close behind him.

They walked down the long hallway in silence. The hallway had no windows like in the bedroom. The only light came from the torches hanging on the walls. It almost seemed like a completely different place without any sunlight. The walls were made of onyx. The dark stone made their long shadows seem almost camouflaged against the walls. The hallway had a cold temperature, which caused him to shiver. They eventually came to a large circular structure with many other hallways branching off of it. Naruto walked into the center and counted all of the hallways. There were twenty-six.

"Wow this is a lot of hallways," Naruto said looking around.

"We wouldn't want our enemies finding their way around here easily, now would we?" Deidara asked as he moved towards one of the hallways. Naruto followed down the dark hallway quietly.

They continued down the hallway, taking, what Naruto saw as, random turns and going up random stairways. He tried to memorize what hallways they turned down and which way they turned but there were so many he gave up. Eventually they came to a dark wooden door. Deidara opened it and ushered Naruto through. Naruto walked through the door way and found himself in that looked like a foyer of a castle.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked in awe.

"This is one of our side bases. We don't use it much but we thought safe to bring you here so if Konoha found us we would be safe." Deidara said.

"So where were we before?"

"Beneath the castle. That's where everyone's rooms are when they stay here."

"Cool," Naruto said.

"Hey Deidara!" Someone cried out. Naruto and Deidara looked to their right and running towards them waving his hand was Tobi. Deidara groaned as Tobi ran up to him.

"You showing Itachi's pet around?" Tobi asked looking at Naruto. Tobi's visible eye widened when he saw Naruto's neck.

"What happened to your neck?" Tobi asked pointing at Naruto's scar Itachi had made.

"Uh…nothing!" Naruto yelled covering it with his hand.

"It looks like you got bit," Tobi teased.

"It's none of your business!" Naruto yelled.

"Oooo…defensive aren't we?" Tobi said

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled.

"Tobi stop teasing Itachi's mate," Deidara said.

"Mate?" Tobi asked shocked.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked.

"Itachi's not the only one who studied up on fox mating rituals," Deidara said with a wink.

"Itachi and Naruto sittin' in a bush, up down up down, push push push!" Naruto didn't want to hear the rest of the rhyme so he covered his fox ears and ran away from Deidara and Tobi. Naruto ran up the stairs to his left and down the hall. Once he was sure he was alone before he stopped and uncovered his ears. Naruto looked around, trying to find out where to go next. He had ditched his tour guide and now had no idea where he was. Naruto was just about to go back when he smelled something. Naruto knew that smell anywhere.

"RAMEN!" He exclaimed and followed the smell of food. Naruto dashed down the hallway until he came to the source of the smell. The smell was coming from behind a pair of wooden double doors. He threw open the door and walked inside.

The room was huge. The walls were made of marble and the floor was onyx. Fifteen long wooden tabled were placed in three even rows. Two wooden benches the same length as the tables were placed on each side of the tables. At the opposite end of the room was a buffet sitting against the wall. There were only three other people in the room with Naruto. One was a guy who looked like he had Venus fly trap on his head. The second one was three tables away form fly trap head. He had on a strange looking orange and black mask and only his right eye could be seen. The last person Naruto couldn't really see. Their Akatsuki cloak was on and they also wore their sunhat which hid their face. Naruto shrugged and made his way to the buffet.

The buffet was set I up where a person first grabs a blood red plastic tray and napkins. From there the large array of food is presented for the chooser. Naruto slid his trey down the metal buffet as he scanned the assortment of food, looking for the one food he had to have. He spotted the ramen down near the end of the buffet. He ran over to it, sliding his tray across the buffet with him. He stopped right in front of the ramen selection and took a look. There was chicken, beef, pork, shrimp, teriyaki, and…vegetarian. Naruto stared at the vegetarian ramen for a few seconds.

"Vegetarian is the stupidest flavor ever. Who can eat that crap?" Naruto asked himself as he took the chicken and teriyaki flavored ramen and moved down the buffet. At the end were small cartons of milk and the eating utensils. Naruto grabbed two cartons of milk, moved to the utensils and stopped dead in his tracks.

Naruto stared at the selection of utensils before him. There were three bins sitting at the every end of the buffet. The first one had plastic forks, the second held plastic spoons, and the last one contained plastic knives. Naruto just stood there for a minute.

"Why is there plastic and no chop sticks?" Naruto asked out loud.

"Because Deidara's hands kept eating the metal silverware trying to get the clay out of them." Naruto turned to see the Akatsuki member who had his face hidden standing behind him.

"So why no chop sticks?" Naruto asked.

"Kakazu says they're too expensive. So we buy the cheap plastic crappy silverware." Naruto just stared at the unknown person for a few seconds. From the sound of his voice he sounded like a man. Naruto turned and grabbed one of each plastic utensil and went to a table. Naruto opened his ramen cups, steam erupted form them, the smell making his mouth water. Naruto took the teriyaki ramen cup and poured it into the chicken ramen and mixed it together with the plastic spoon.

Once it was all mixed up, he took the fork and spoon, turned them upside down, and used the handles like chop sticks. Naruto greedily slurped up the ramen, enjoying the taste of the chicken teriyaki ramen he made. Naruto was about half way done with his ramen when he heard something behind him. Naruto quickly grabbed his tray and spun around on the bench. Naruto held up the tray just in time. Eight kunai knives stuck into the tray. Naruto took the tray and threw it at the hated guy who had obviously thrown the kunai. Naruto grabbed the first thing his hand felt on the table and ran at the man. The man pulled out another kunai and used it to slash the tray, sending it sprawling across the floor. What he didn't count on was Naruto following close behind the tray. Naruto took his weapon and stabbed the man in the ribs, under his outstretched arm he had just used to deflect the tray.

Naruto just stood there looking up at the man, the weapon still held firmly at the man's ribs.

"You do realize that if that knife had not been plastic I would be dead right now," the man said as he stepped away from Naruto. Naruto looked at his hand and there was the plastic knife he had grabbed. The blade was now bend and cracked.

"Why did you try to kill me?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't try to kill you, I was teaching you to never turn your back to a potential enemy."

"What's the difference?" Naruto asked, clearly annoyed.

"You standing before me talking, or you laying in a puddle of your own blood dead." The man stated.

"Oh…good point," Naruto said. This guy scared him. He talked like Naruto being dead wasn't that big of a deal.

"Come with me," the man stated and started walking towards the exit. Naruto didn't want to make the man angry so he followed with no complaints. The man led Naruto down another series of hallways until they reached what looked like a throne room. Naruto looked around in awe of the sparking room. Gold torches hung on the walls giving light and warmth to the room. A dazzling red carpet led from the door to the sparkling gold and diamond encrusted throne. Tall marble pillars reached up the roof. The man walked over to the throne and sat down. Naruto walked up to him and just stood there.

"Do you know who I am?" the man asked. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"No I don't. I can't see your face. How could I know you?"

"I am the leader of Akatsuki," the man said.

"You are?" Naruto tilted his head to the side. He had to admit he pictured the leader of the deadly organization to be taller.

"I am also…" the man's sentence trailed off as he reached up and removed his sunhat. Naruto's eyes widened and he stepped back as he gazed upon the face of the Akatsuki leader.

"You Bastard!" Naruto yelled as he lunged at the man sitting on the throne.


	5. Truth

**Chapter Five**

**Truth**

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. Sitting not three feet from him was the Fourth Hokage, Yondaime, the man who sealed Kyuubi in him sixteen years ago. This man was responsible for the abuse, neglect, and the pain he had been put through. Naruto's rage suddenly exploded.

"You Bastard!" Naruto exclaimed as he leapt at Yondaime. The Fourth was too fast though. He quickly stood up and front flipped over Naruto. Naruto crashed into the golden throne head first. Naruto got to his feet and turned on the former Hokage. A large bump was developing on the top of his head and it hurt. But Naruto didn't care. He was angry and he wanted to inflict pain on the man standing before him. Naruto readied himself and flew at him with open arms. Yondaime opened his arms and caught Naruto. He wrapped his arms around Naruto, pinning his arms to his sides and held him in a deep bear hug.

Naruto thrashed around in the arms of the Yondaime, trying with all of his might to get free.

"You ruined my life!" Naruto screamed up at the Fourth Hokage. He began to struggle less, noticing it was getting him nowhere and decided to yell at the former Hokage.

"Because of you my life sucks! Almost everyone in the village hates and fears me. They think I'm a monster because you put Kyuubi in me! Why!? Why would you do this to me!? Why?!" Naruto's rage began to slowly disintegrate into sorrow. Tears welted in Naruto's eyes, threatening to spill over onto his cheeks. His body began shaking as he felt the inevitable sobs built up inside him.

Just before his tears began to fall, he felt something wet land on his right cheek. Naruto looked up into Yondaime's eyes and saw tears falling from them.

"W-Why are you crying?" Naruto stuttered, his voice cracking due to his approaching sobs.

"They never told you did they?" Yondaime asked.

"Tell…me…what?"

"Naruto…I'm your father."

Naruto's jaw dropped open, his eyes widened and his mind went blank. The Fourth Hokage was not only alive but also his dad. Was it really possible?

"You're my dad?" Naruto asked, unable to say anything else.

"Yes, I am," Yondaime said as he put released Naruto, and put him on the ground. Naruto looked up at the Fourth Hokage in amazement.

"Then…why did you leave me? Why did you put Kyuubi in me? How are you alive?" The questions swimming in his head came spilling out of Naruto's mouth. He had to know the truth. If he was telling the truth then he had to know why he had been alone for so long. The Fourth looked up at the ceiling and looked like he was trying to remember something.

"I'm sorry. I really am for the suffering the people of the village put you through. I told them to treat you as a hero and they treat you like a villain. I would have come for you but I knew you would be safe with me. If you were to join Akatsuki at too early of an age I was afraid it would take away your innocence and I couldn't do that to you." Yondaime looked down at Naruto to after he spoke and saw he had sat down. He looked like he was a little kid listening to story time. The Fourth sat down as well and looked Naruto in the eye.

"Now to answer all of your questions I'll have to start from the beginning. It happened when Kyuubi attacked our village. Your mother was giving birth to you and I was by her side."

**_Flashback_**

**_Arashi sat next to the bed where his lover lay. Her light blue hair was wet with sweat and her face red. He held her hand as she squeezed his with all of her might as the contractions got closer together. He didn't flinch however. He just gazed into her blue eyes that matched the color of her hair. He smiled down at her as she flinched from another contraction and let out a small yelp. _**

_**"It's okay. The baby's coming. Just a few more pushes," Arashi cooed. She looked at him, her eyes serious.**_

_**"Why don't you try pushing a baby out of you while I just sit there by the bed and tell you just a few more pushes?!" Arashi just smiled and laid a gentle kiss on her lips. **_

_**"How about I change the baby's diapers the first six months? Will that make you feel better?" Arashi asked.**_

**_"It's a start," the woman said as another contraction hit causing her to almost brake Arashi's hand. The nurse looked up from between the woman's lets._**

**_"One more push!" the nurse said. The woman pushed with all her might and the screaming of a baby filled the room. The nurse lifted up a small baby wrapped in a blue blanket. _**

_**"Kano, Arashi, it's a boy," The nurse said with a smile and handed it to the woman. **_

_**"Arashi…he has your hair," Kano said stroking the baby's hair. **_

**_"He has your eyes," Arashi said smiling. The baby's screams died down and it smuggled against Kano's chest. There was finally silence in the room but it was broken after only a few minutes. The door to the hospital room swung open and slammed against the wall. A terrified shanobi ran and looked at Arashi in disarray._**

_**"Kyuubi's getting closer to the village Yondaime!" the man screamed. The tiny baby started crying due to the sudden loud noise and Arashi looked at the man with a serious gaze. **_

_**"Tell the men to hold it off for a while longer. I'll be there soon," he said. The man nodded and without a word ran out of the room. Kano shushed the baby until it fell quiet again. Arashi turned to Kano and sighed. **_

_**"So what shall we name him?" Kano asked, trying to get her lovers attention off of the impending fight.**_

_**"How about Rai?" Arashi suggested. Kano glared at Arashi.**_

_**"That's a girls name, you ass,"**_

_**"But your names a boy's name. Well then how about Ramen," he said with a big smile. **_

**_"First off, I was teased for having a boy's name, and second…there is no way in any possible galaxy that I would let you demean our son's birth with a name that stupid." Arashi hung his head and a dark cloud formed over his head. _**

_**"Did you really have to be that mean?" he asked with big watery eyes. **_

**_"Yes…I did." Kano said with a smile. Arashi smiled and nodded. _**

_**"So you chose a name," he said. Kano looked at the now sleeping baby in her arms and smiled.**_

_**"Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki." She said. **_

_**"Naruto. I like it. Naruto Uzumaki it is," Arashi looked down at the baby.**_

_**"I cant beat Kyuubi, but I just an idea how we can stop Kyuubi forever." **_

_**"How?" **_

_**"Use the reaper death seal to seal Kyuubi's soul away."**_

_**"But that would kill you if you use it!" Kano said scared.**_

_**"If I seal the spirit in me, yes…but if I seal him in another then the reaper should just take my chakra and not my life. I think I found a loop hole in the jutzu." Arashi said with a fake smile. **_

_**"And if it doesn't work?" **_

_**"Then I die, and so does Naruto." **_

**_Several Minutes Later_**

_**Arashi bit into his thumb and formed a series of hand signs. He slammed his open palm into the ground beneath him and a huge explosion of smoke erupted from under his hand. Arashi held on tight to Naruto as he felt himself rise into the air as Gamabunta appeared underneath him. **_

**_"What do you want?" Gamabunta asked but knew the answer when he saw Kyuubi tearing up the forest only a few hundred yards away. _**

_**"I just need you to get me closer to Kyuubi." Arashi said as he started forming the hand signs for the reaper death seal. **_

_**"You're crazy! I'm not going near that demon!" **_

_**"Just get me close enough to do the jutzu. That's all." Arashi said calmly.**_

_**"You had better be right." Gamabunta leapt into the air and landed just behind Kyuubi. Kyuubi turned and growled at Gamabunta and raised his claw. **_

**_"REAPER DEATH SEAL!" Arashi cried out finishing the jutzu. The reaper appeared behind him, Arashi's soul tied to him. The reaper put his arm into the back of Arashi's soul and Arashi could see the hand coming out of his own stomach. _**

_**Kyuubi struck at Gamabunta with its claw. Gamabunta lumped backwards, narrowly dodging the slash. **_

**_"Hurry, get me close to him Gamabunta!" Arashi yelled holding tightly on to Naruto. _**

_**"That's easier said than done," Gamabunta drew his sword and jumped at Kyuubi. Kyuubi raised his claw and struck at Gamabunta, but he blocked the strike with his sword. **_

**_"Hurry!" Gamabunta yelled. Arashi ran and jumped off of Gamabunta's head and on Kyuubi's mussel. The reaper's hand stretched out and went into Kyuubi's head. Kyuubi roared and snarled. Gamabunta pushed Kyuubi back with his sword and watched. Kyuubi slammed his head side to side, trying to Arashi off of his, but it was in vain. The reapers hand started pulling back, and Kyuubi's soul was tightly in its grasp. _**

**_"Gamabunta, come here!" Arashi yelled as he walked backwards towards the tip of Kyuubi's nose. Gamabunta quickly jumped over to Kyuubi and Arashi jumped over back on to Gamabunta's head. _**

_**The reaper pulled and pulled and eventually, no matter how much Kyuubi thrashed and growled, pulled out Kyuubi's soul. The arm began retracting towards Arashi, ready to seal the soul into Arashi and kill them both. Arashi took Naruto and put him in front of his stomach. The hand pulled back Kyuubi's soul into Naruto. Naruto cried out as Kyuubi's soul went inside of him. The eight trigram seal appeared on Naruto's stomach and Kyuubi was sealed within him. **_

**_The Reapers eyes widened as Arashi's soul disappeared from deaths grasp and Arashi turned to the Reaper. They stared into each other's eyes for a minute before Arashi smiled. _**

**_"It looks like I win." Those five words sparked something in the Reaper. The Reapers eyes filled with rage. The Reaper reached out and snatched Naruto away from Arashi. _**

_**"WhWhat are you doing?!" Arashi asked bewildered. **_

_**"You insolent human! How dare you insinuate you beat me! I am the Reaper of souls! No one can defeat me! If you had begged for forgiveness when you found the loop hole in the jutzu and asked me to spare your life and the life of your offspring I would have considered it. But now, you and the ones you hold dear will pay!"**_

_**"What?! Why punish them?! Punish me! Don't hurt Naruto or Kano! Please!" Arashi begged, falling to his knees.**_

**_"Now you beg? You had your chance. Now all three of you will be punished! You and your lover will both die. Yet you will arise again. And when you awaken from death, you and she will have a change of perception. As for your offspring…he will stay here. Neither of you will ever be able to step within the confines of the village nor can you approach him, unless he approaches you first. And apart from having no family…the boy will be regarded as a monster by all. He will be seen as the demon imprisoned within him. He will suffer a life of sorrow and pain. You have doomed him to this life. Remember, all the pain he will feel in the future, all of the beatings and neglect, he will have to suffer through; will be as if you did it yourself. It is your fault." The Reaper waved his hand over Naruto and snapped his fingers. He returned Naruto to Arashi's arms and looked down at him. _**

_**"You have five minutes before my curse takes effect. Good bye," with those words the Reaper vanished, leaving Arashi there with Naruto and five minutes of life. Arashi leapt off of Gamabunta and landed on the ground. **_

_**"Arashi…" that was all Gamabunta could say. Ninja's rushed over to Arashi and Naruto. They were cheering and yelling praise at Arashi. Arashi looked at all of them and raised his hand. Everyone fell silent, knowing their leader was about to speak. **_

**_"I have one last decree. You are to treat this boy…Naruto…as a hero. You are to be kind to him and cherish him. He is your hero now." Arashi passed Naruto to a near by ninja and looked at all of them with saddened eyes. _**

_**"This boy now holds the spirit of Kyuubi in him. He is the demon's container. Please, be kind to him…good bye," Arashi's face suddenly lost all color, and his once bright blue eyes dimmed. Arashi fell backwards and was dead before he hit the ground. **_

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto looked up at the Yondaime with wide eyes. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"So…how are you alive?" Naruto asked.

"Death only killed your mother and me for a while. When we woke up we found ourselves far from the village and we did have a new perspective on things. Although, your mother beat the hell out of me when I told her what happened with the Reaper, I couldn't walk for a week after she was done with me," Arashi said with a small smile.

"Is mom here?" Naruto asked.

"No, she's not here. She is in Akatsuki but she's off on her own right now. I'm sorry for everything you've been through Naruto." Arashi's eyes lost their luster and Naruto could see pure sorrow in his father's eyes. Naruto didn't know what to do. He now knew he had family, and here they were, in the organization that wanted world domination, or did they?

"When you say you had a change in perception, what did you mean?"

"When we awoke, your mother and I had a revelation. There is always war. Times of peace never last more than twenty years. That's not how it should be. There should be never ending peace. But how do you achieve this? We first thought the ninja villages would maintain peace…but after we awoke from death, we saw it was the ninja villages themselves that caused war. It was the ambitions of the villages that drove on war and death. So if all the ninja villages were to fall and one organization with all the power were to rise, with no ties to any country then we could unite all the lands and one person would control them all and war would disappear forever. That is the final goal of Akatsuki. You see?" Arashi said his eyes lighting up with passion. Naruto thought about it and it seemed to make sense.

"I get it. Dad?" Naruto looked up into his father's eyes.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Can I join Akatsuki?" Arashi smiled and laid his hand on Naruto's head.

"Yes, you can. But you're going to go though all the tests the others went through to join."

"I don't care. I'll pass any test you throw at me!" Naruto said with fire in his eyes.

"Okay, then your first test is to help me with a project. Itachi is coming back tomorrow and tomorrow just happens to be Itachi's birthday. Your mission is to plan a surprise party for him!" Arashi said with a bright wide smile. Naruto raised an eyebrow and had a confused look on his face.

"You want me to plan a party of Itachi?"

"Yes."

"I'll do it!" Naruto said, obviously ecstatic.


	6. Party Party Party

A/N; Thank you all for reviewing my story. I love all of your comments. And yes all Uchihas are Perverts. I think the pervert gene comes with the sharingan. But that makes them oh so more smexy. Well here's the next chapter.

**Chapter Six**

**Party! Party! Party!**

**Back In Konoha**

Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi stood on the red bridge that they met at everyday for training and missions, all waiting for Naruto. Sakura clenched her fist and let out a roar of rage.

"Where is he!" she screamed.

"It's not like him to be so late. I mean, Kakashi got here before him," Sai said.

"It's been two hours! I'm going to his house and I'm going to drag him here by his hair!" Sakura said as she started stomping off towards Naruto's apartment.

"Sakura wait!" Sai yelled running after her. Kakashi sighed seeing the two run off.

"Is there something I forgot to tell them?" Kakashi asked himself as he got up and followed the other two, trying to remember what he had forgotten.

It only took about ten minutes for them to reach Naruto's apartment and Sakura was about to pound on the door with a fist when she noticed the door was slightly ajar. Sakura slowly pushed the door open and cautiously entered the small apartment and looked around. Sakura gasped at the sight before her. Naruto's apartment had been trashed. His shelves and dresser had been tipped over and his bed ripped to shreds. Kunai and shuriken riddled the walls and there was blood on the walls. Sai entered behind Sakura and gasped. Kakashi entered not too long after and shock was plain on his face.

"What happened here?" Sai asked. Sakura gasped again and franticly searched the apartment.

"Naruto's not here! He's gone!" Sakura screamed. Kakashi's eyes went wide as he remembered what he had forgotten.  
"Sakura go get Tsunade! Sai go alert the ANBU and get a squad here!" Kakashi ordered. Sai nodded and was off but Sakura hesitated.

"What's going on Kakashisensai?" Sakura asked.

"Go tell Tsunade Naruto has been kidnapped during his time. Go tell her that and bring her here. GO!" Sakura flinched when Kakashi yelled at her but she ran out of the apartment and towards the Hokage's tower.

"Who would have done this?" Kakashi asked himself as he started searching for anything that might be a clue in the demolished apartment.

**Back at the hideout**

Naruto ran around the mess hall, or rather fifteen Narutos ran around the mess hall decorating it. A large black banner with red letters hung from the ceiling reading; _Happy Birthday Itachi_. Balloons floated around the room and a huge buffet table was sitting against the far wall. A Karaoke machine was standing next to a table, where Itachi's presents sat. Naruto had worked well into the night getting all the supplies and had awoken early today to get everything ready.

The door to the kitchen swung open and Tobi came marching out holding a five layer cake decorated like the Akatsuki cloaks. On top, written in bright orange frosting (the color requested by Naruto) was; _Happy Birthday Itachi_ and twenty one candles stuck outof the cake. Naruto smiled at Tobi as he put the cake down on the buffet table and went back into the kitchen. With several more trips Tobi brought out a large pot of something that looked like spaghetti with the wrong noodles and a broth mixed in with the sauce.

"Tobi…what is that?" Naruto asked pointing at the pot.

"This is Ramghetti!" Tobi said enthusiastically.

"What?!" Naruto asked raising one of his eyebrows.

"It's Ramghetti! I mixed all the ramen flavors with a big pot of spaghetti and then mixed it. I thought it would be good!"

"Cool idea! You did remember to take out the seasoning packets from the ramen before adding it right?" Naruto asked.

"Oops…Tobi's…a good…boy?" Naruto slapped his own face.

"It's okay. Just dig out the packets"

"Okay!" Tobi said as he set down the Ramghetti and stuck his hands right into the pot. Tobi pulled his hands out quickly and screamed in pain.

"It's Hot! Ouch! It's Hot!" Tobi yelled running around the room waving his hands in the air.

"I meant use a spoon or fork Tobi!" Naruto yelled.

"Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" Tobi whined as he ran into the kitchen. Naruto let out a sigh and walked into the kitchen and brought out the rest of the food while Tobi soaked his hands in cold water. Naruto brought out the shrimp, salmon, roasted pig, mashed potatoes, chips, sake, and some soda for himself. Once the food was put out, Naruto dug out the seasoning packets, poured them into the Ramghetti and mixed it up. Naruto then set up the rest of the decorations. Naruto stepped back and admired the room. Everything was in place. He made all of his clones disappear and sat down to take a breather.

"You did a good job kid," Naruto turned to see Hidan walk in. Naruto was about to say thank you but didn't get the chance.

"How much did all this cost?" Kakuza said looking around.

"Nothing," Naruto said scowling at Kakuza.

"What do you mean nothing? Nothing costs nothing."

"Everything except the tables, and food I transformed from weapons I found in the supply closets you have here. That way it's easy to clean up and if we're attacked we're surrounded by a large arsenal." Naruto said with a smug smile on his face.

"Ha, he got you there Kakuza," Hidan said.

"You win this round," Kakuza said and walked off.

"So what are you going to do now?" Hidan asked Naruto as he looked around the room.

"I'm off to go prepare my present for Itachi. See ya," Naruto said as he stood up and walked out of the room.

**Out Near the Hideout**

Itachi and Kisame jumped from rock to rock, making their way up the mountain towards the castle at the top. Itachi was moving extra fast, obviously in a hurry.

"What's up Itachi? Are you really in such a hurry to see your little Kitsune?" Kisame chuckled. Itachi stopped and looked back at Kisame.

"I just want to get back to the castle," Itachi said.

"Yeah, so you can go have fun with Naruto in your bedroom," Kisame teased.

"You're just jealous because you only get to have fun with your hands," Itachi said with a smirk on his face.

"Hey! Come on Itachi! That one was below the belt!" Kisame gripped.

"The truth hurts Kisame," Itachi said turning around and started heading up the mountain again. Kisame ran after Itachi.

"So have you used any toys on his yet?" Kisame asked, trying to get Itachi to stop. It worked. Itachi stopped dead in his tracks and turned on Kisame. Itachi's eyes told Kisame he should have just kept his mouth shut.

"What do you mean by that?" the tone of his voice sent a shiver down Kisame's back.

"You know…the toys you have hidden in your room. Have you used them yet?" Kisame said, trying to sound as innocent as possible while saying it. Itachi was silent for a moment before his face softened and he spoke in a calm non- threatening tone,

"Do you think Naruto would be into it?" Itachi asked. Kisame let a sigh of relief escape though his nose before answering.

"I think he would. You never know. He might get a huge rush out of being bound," Kisame said.

"Maybe I will then," Itachi said before turning around and jumping off towards the castle.

"_I hope I gave them all enough time,_" Kisame thought as he jumped after Itachi.

**Inside the Castle**

Itachi and Kisame entered the castle and waiting for them was Tobi. Tobi waved one of his bandaged hands at the two as they entered.

"Hello Itachisenpai, Kisamesenpai," Tobi said.

"Why are your hands bandaged Tobi?" Kisame asked.

"I had an accident," Tobi responded.

"Why were you waiting for us?" Itachi asked.

"Leadersensai told me to take you two to the mess hall. He wants to talk to you Itachisenpai." Tobi said. He turned around and started walking towards the stairs. Itachi and Kisame followed close behind. Tobi led them into the mess hall stopped at the door.

"Wait here for a moment," Tobi said as he opened the door slightly and squeezed in though the door. Kisame stood next to Itachi, waiting for the okay to enter the room. A few minutes past with no noise coming from the mess hall.

"Come in!" Tobi's voice called out from inside the mess hall. Itachi pushed open the door and walked inside, Kisame close behind him. The room was pitch black as they entered.

"I smell a…" Itachi didn't get to finish his sentence because the lights suddenly turned on and every Akatsuki member (minus Naruto's mom) popped up out of random placed and yelled,

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" Itachi looked around the room, his eyes dark. He looked straight ahead at Arashi who stood at the opposite side of the room.

"Was this your idea?" Itachi asked his tone displaying his unhappiness.

"No, it was his," Arashi pointed towards Itachi. Itachi turned and looked at Kisame.

"It was you then?" Itachi said his anger showing in his tone.

"N-No…" Kisame stepped aside to reveal Naruto. Naruto's eyes were wide with small tears welling up in them. His ears were drooping slightly and his tail hung limp to the floor.

"You…You don't like it?" Naruto asked his voice shaky. Itachi looked down at Naruto, his eyes softened a little.

"No. I don't like it," Itachi said, his voice serious. Naruto gasped and his tears threatened to spill over on to his cheeks.

"I love it. Thank you my little Kitsune," Itachi said with a smile. Naruto's ears perked up and he leapt on Itachi and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I'm so happy!" Naruto exclaimed. Itachi smiled and laid a small kiss on Naruto's lips. When Itachi broke the kiss he looked around the room at everyone else. Some looked shocked (like Hidan and Kakuza) and some made an 'awwww' sound and leaned on the person next to them (like Tobi and Deidara).

"Well then, LET'S PARTY!" Kisame yelled and everyone cheered and the party began.


	7. Karaoke

**Chapter Seven**

**Karaoke **

The party was an euphoria of massive happiness that threatened to bust the walls of the Akatsuki hide out. That was the only way to describe it. The music was pumpin' throughout the room as Deidara and Tobi were singing a duet, both drunk, of "Hit me baby one more time". Once their song ended they stumbled off towards the food table to refill their now empty sake cups. Next was Kisame, who too was very drunk. He stumbled up to the karaoke machine and turned on his song. Kisame picked up the microphone and started singing, "My names Dory, here's my story, I live in the reef, but I don't eat beef," he repeated the saying fifty three times before passing out.

Naruto sat at a table near the back of the room with Itachi. Naruto laughed as his dad walked up and dragged Kisame away from the karaoke machine and over to their table.

"I believe this is yours," Arashi said as he propped Kisame in a chair next to the couple.

"Thank you for bringing him back," Itachi said with a slight smile.

"Don't mention it," Arashi said and held up his sake glass. Naruto stood up and smiled.

"My turn to sing," he said. Naruto turned and started walking toward the karaoke machine. Itachi watched Naruto's ass as he walked over to the machine and started looking for a song.

"You pervert," Arashi said after he followed Itachi's gaze to his son's ass.

"I just know what I like," Itachi said. Arashi just laughed.

Naruto picked his song and turned around. He put his fingers together and formed a hand sign.

"Transform!" Naruto was engulfed in a puff of smoke and when it settled he was in his sexy jutzu form dressed in a pure white kimono and had his hair down.

"I dedicate this song to Itachi," she said as the music started. (AN; the italic writing will be the lyrics Naruto will be singing. Just wanted to tell you)

_I still hear your voice_

_When you sleep next to me._

_I still your touch _

_In my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness _

_But I don't know why. _

_Without you it's hard to survive._

_Cause every time we touch_

_I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss_

_I swear I can fly._

_Cant you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_Cause every time we touch _

_I feel the static._

_And every time we kiss_

_I reach for the sky._

_Cant you hear my heart beat slow_

_I cant let you go_

_Want you in my life. _

The fast pace music took over and Naruto jumped up on the nearest table and started to dance. Everyone was whooping and hollering at the young shanobi as he kept dancing wildly.

_Your arms are my castle_

_Your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears_

_That I cry._

_The good and the bad times_

_We've been through them all._

_You make me rise _

_When I fall!_

_Cause every time we touch_

_I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss_

_I swear I can fly._

_Cant you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_Cant you hear my heart beat slow_

_I cant let you go_

_Want you in my life. _

The music started up again and Naruto started dancing on the table again but this time a drunken Deidara, Tobi, and Hidan joined him as his backup dancers.

_Cause every time we touch_

_I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss_

_I swear I can fly!_

_Cant you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

The song ended and Naruto jumped off the table and turned back into a boy. Everyone was applauding Naruto as he took his seat next to Itachi again.

"You have a great singing voice," Itachi said.

"Only when I'm a girl," Naruto responded with a big smile. Next up was Arashi who walked up to the Karaoke machine, and Hidan followed close behind.

"Here is our little tune," Arashi said as they both picked up a mic and turned their backs to the room. (A/N; I don't own any songs or quotes mentioned or sung and I don't own Naruto. There and now Arashi will be the one singing when the lyrics are just italicized and when the lyrics are in bold it's Hidan. When its underlined its both of them singing at the same time. So here it goes.)

The music started and they both turned around.

"Just follow my lead," Hidan said to Arashi.

You and I are

So awfully different

Too awfully different

To ever be pals.

_Do you want to go first?_

**Sure I'll go.**

**Your favorite hero,**

**Is the Marquee Dissuade!** (does anyone know if I spelled that right?)

_Oh you're one to talk!_

_You get a stiffy,_

_From Felicia Reshard! _(Did I butcher that name too?"

**Oh, one time!**

_I've a style flare,_

_Just look at my hip hair. _

**Yeah, that's quite a nice do there.**

_Oh, thanks._

**For me to poop on!**

_What!?_

**Oh come one you look like Charlie Brown!**

_Bite me Snoopy!_

There's not,

A whole lot,

That we've got,

Go agree on.

**Cause I like the strains,**

**Of a classical score.**

_And I like that singer_

_Who looks like a whore._

**Ricky Martin?**

_Lebon. _(Is that the right name and did I spell it right?)

We're too different to ever be pals!

You and I are 

So awfully different

Too awfully different

To ever be pals

**You're heads as massive **

**As a meteorite!**

_Oh, very funny!_

_You have a weenie,_

_Like a Christmas tree light!_

**I bet money,**

**You'll marry a honey, **

**Who's pretty and funny,**

**And her name will be Ted!**

_Oh. A gay joke?_

**I just work with what you give me.**

You might think,

We're in sync,

But we stink,

As a Duo.

_Cause you get a kick,_

_Out of carnage and guts._

**And you get a kick,**

**Out of stroking your…**

_Whoa! You cant say that!_

**What…Ego?**

_Never mind…_

We're too different to ever be pals!

As the song ended everyone was laughing hysterically. (A/N; I changed the order at the end because I thought it fit better and if any of you don't find this funny please don't hate me. That was the last song anyway.)

Naruto looked over at Itachi and smiled.

"Do you want to see what I got you for your present?" Naruto whispered in Itachi's ear.

"Sure," Itachi whispered back.

"Then come on," Naruto took Itachi's hand and they quietly snuck out of the room.

Naruto led Itachi down under the castle and back to their room.

"Wait here," Naruto said as he went into the room and closed the door. Itachi heard Naruto moving about the room for a minute then the noise cut out.

"Come in Itachi," Naruto said in a seductive sounding voice. Itachi opened the door and walked into the room.

"Happy Birthday Itachi-kun," Naruto said as Itachi's eyes widened at the sight of his present.

(A/N; Yes this is a cliffhanger once again! Mawhahahahahaha! I am so evil. You'll all have to wait to see what the present is. And I assure you, one of you already guessed it without knowing it. HAHAHAHAHA! Until next time.)


	8. Closing in and Birthday Present

A/N; alright people here is the next chapter. And it is one of those chapters that got this story a M rating. So expect explicit writing and detail. Here we go!

**Chapter Eight**

**Closing in and Birthday Present**

_**Flashback**_

_**Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, and Shikamaru all stood outside of Naruto's apartment. They had all looked through it for clues but turned up empty handed. **_

_**"Shikamaru," Tsunade turned to Shikamaru.**_

_**"Yeah," he said looking at her.**_

_**"I'm giving you a mission. You are to assemble a team and take them to find Naruto. It can consist of any number of shanobi you want." **_

_**"Yes Lord Hokage," he said. He turned to Sakura. **_

_**"Sakura. You're my first pick. I need you to go find Kiba. He's our best bet to finding Naruto. Also get Lee and Choji." **_

_**"Got it," she said and jumped off. **_

_**"I also need you Kakashi. If it was Akatsuki that took Naruto we'll need you. Sai you're coming too. I'll also need Jiraiya. I think that should be a sufficient number of shanobi." Shikamaru said. Tsunade nodded. **_

_**"Fine, now get going. Today is Naruto's first day in heat. Your mission is to bring Naruto, by any means necessary."**_

_**End Flashback **_

Shikamaru shook the memory of that day from his mind. They had left on that mission two days ago.

'_Naruto should be in his third day in heat,_' Shikamaru thought. Kiba had said the scent was getting stronger and they were getting closer. Up ahead was a mountain and from the look of it they were heading right for it. If they were to engage the enemy on the mountain the enemy would have the high ground. Not good.

"Shikamaru…do you think Naruto is safe?" Sakura called to him from the rear.

"I don't know. He's tough but if the Akatsuki's did take him…who knows."

"I don't get it," Jiraiya said. "Why would the Akatsuki's take him again? The last time they found out the reaper seal couldn't be broken with their jutzu. Why try again?"

Sakura thought back to the last time Akatsuki did capture Naruto.

_**Flashback**_

_**Sakura, Tsunade, and Jiraiya ran though the dense woods, following Jiraiya's tracker toad. Akatsuki had ambushed Naruto after a mission and taken him. Now it was up to them to get Naruto back. The trees of the forest started thinning. They exited the forest and jumped out onto a field of lush green grass. Up ahead stood the massive statue that Akatsuki used to seal the tailed demons. The three of them ran up but didn't expect to find what they did. Naruto was floating in the air looking down at the Akatsuki's and laughing at them. **_

_**"Its useless to ever try again to break the seal," he said pointing to the seal that was now showing since a large hole had been made in his shirt and jacket. Naruto's voice was deep and his eyes no longer his own, they were now yellow and beady. **_

_**"Now all of you be gone!" Naruto waved his hand and a gigantic blast of wind smashed into the Akatsuki's and sent them hurdling to the ground. Naruto floated down to the ground and the statue vanished. **_

_**"What's happened to Naruto?" Sakura asked.**_

_**"He has been possessed by the Reaper. It seems Akatsuki's jutzu can't break the reaper death seal and the Reaper took over Naruto's body to tell them so," Jiraiya said. Naruto walked passed the fallen Akatsuki members, and over to Sakura, Jiraiya, and Tsunade.**_

_**"The boy is tired. Take him back to your village and they will not follow," said the Reaper. Naruto closed his eyes and fell forward. Sakura caught him and lifted him up into her arms.**_

_**End Flashback**_

'_We have to hurry,_' Sakura thought to herself as the party ran forwards, following Akamaru's nose.

_**In the Hideout **_

"Happy Birthday Itachi-kun," Itachi's eyes widened at the sight of his present.

Naruto was on their bed. He had on a dark orange vest that was opened and nothing beneath it. His pants were of the same color and were already unbuttoned and unzipped. His hands shackled above his head with his wrists crossed. A chain led up from his wrists to the ceiling. He wasn't going anywhere. Spread out on the bed were a bunch of different things. Itachi smiled and stepped towards the bed. He took off his cloak and let it fall to the ground. He removed his shirt and the fishnet under it. He crawled up onto the bed. He was on his knees as Naruto was and he looked down on his little lover.

"So this is my present?" he asked. Naruto nodded and tried to lean forward to kiss Itachi. Itachi moved back, just out of range. His hand came up and grasped Naruto's hair and pulled his head back.

"Ah, Ah, Ah," Itachi said with a wicked smile.

"You gave yourself to me as a present. That means you belong to me. You wont be doing anything unless I tell you to." He said as he pulled hard on Naruto's hair and brought him into a passionate kiss. Itachi released Naruto's hair and put his hands on his chest. He felt Naruto shiver as his cold hands glide across his warm flesh. Itachi broke the kiss and looked into Naruto's eyes, his own shining with lust. Itachi let one of his hands run down Naruto's torso and slip into his pants. He wrapped his fingers around Naruto's semi-hard cock and started pumping it slowly. Naruto shivered and squirmed a bit as a small moan was released from his mouth.

Itachi smirked used his free hand to reach down and pull down Naruto's pants. They easily fell down to his knees. Itachi released Naruto's dick and wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist and lifted him up into the air. Itachi completely removed the pants and cast them to the floor.

Itachi set Naruto back down on his knees and rubbed his body against Naruto's. Naruto moaned as he felt the bulge in Itachi's pants rub up against his exposed cock. The friction sent short waves of pleasure through Naruto's body. Itachi again grasped Naruto's cock and started pumping. Naruto moaned as the pleasure surged up his body. Itachi continued pumping until Naruto was on the verge of coming.

"Itachi, I'm going to cum!" he cried.

"No your not," Itachi said quickly. He stopped pumping and grabbed the metal ring on the bed and attached it to the base of Naruto's cock. Naruto yelped as the pressure was telling him to release but the release wasn't coming.

"Wh-What is that?" Naruto asked, his voice slightly hysterical.

"It's a cock ring Naruto. It will make sure you can't cum. No until I take it off that is. The pressure will just build up and up. I want to here you beg me for release my little Kitsune." Itachi said with an evil smirk. Naruto just whimpered and his ears drooped.

"Don't worry, I'll let you cum…eventually." Itachi said as he pulled Naruto close to him and kissed him deeply. Naruto returned the kiss. He opened his mouth and Itachi's tongue entered and ravished Naruto's mouth.

Itachi pulled away suddenly and smirked. He crawled around Naruto so he was behind him. He wrapped his arms around Naruto and started licking his ears. Naruto moaned as Itachi's talented tongue encircles the outside of his ear and traced around the inside, making Naruto shiver. Itachi reached down again and grabbed another one of the "toys" Naruto had left laying on the bed. Itachi reached up and placed the vibrator he grabbed and put it against Naruto's entrance. Naruto moaned as Itachi pushed it in and clicked it on. It started vibrating and Itachi pushed it in far enough so it would continue to vibrate against Naruto's prostate.

Naruto let out a loud moan as the vibrator went on inside of him, the want for release growing every second. Itachi left the vibrator inside of Naruto as he again moved in front of Naruto and put his mouth over one of Naruto's nipples and started licking and sucking on it. Itachi loved the loud moans that came from Naruto as the pleasure surged through his body. Once the nipple was hard and erect, Itachi moved to the other one. He continues switching back and forth, occasionally biting one of the nipples and getting Naruto to yelp.

Itachi stopped toying with Naruto's nipples and stood up. He slowly undid his pants and lowered them. He kicked them off of the bed and in one swift motion, removed his shirt, leaving him completely naked. His cock was hard and erect. He stepped close to Naruto and grabbed a handful of his beautiful blond hair. Naruto opened his mouth and took his mate's cock into his mouth. Naruto's mouth bobbed forward and back, his tongue lapping over the large erection. Itachi threw his head back and let out a moan. Naruto continued sucking, his own moaning vibrating Itachi's member.

It wasn't long before Itachi was on the verge of his climax. He pulled Naruto's mouth off of his cock and quickly got behind Naruto. He pulled out the vibrator and threw it aside. Itachi grabbed the lubricant that was on the bed and used it on his cock. He positioned himself behind Naruto and in one quick thrust, entered Naruto, shoving his cock all the way into Naruto.

Naruto and Itachi moaned simultaneously as Itachi started thrusting in and out of Naruto, fast and hard. Itachi's pace was incredible. It sent waves of pleasure throughout Naruto's body. The pressure for release was now so powerful; tears were welling up in his eyes.

"Itachi! Please let me cum! Please!" Naruto begged, hoping Itachi would remove the ring. Itachi smirked, his own climax was close. He thrusted a few more times before one of his hands came around Naruto's waist and took hold of the ring. Itachi removed it right as he came into Naruto. He moaned Naruto's name as he felt release and Naruto screamed his as his own long awaited climax finally occurred.

Itachi and Naruto stayed as they were for a few minutes, the after haze of sex making it impossible to move. Itachi slowly pulled out of Naruto and undid the bonds that held him up. Naruto fell backwards into Itachi's waiting arms. Naruto looked up into Itachi's eyes, his own glazed over slightly.

"I love you," Naruto said, his voice slightly dry.

"I love you too, my little kitsune," Itachi said. He laid Naruto down on the bed and lay next to him. Naruto cuddled close to Itachi and rested his head on Itachi's shoulders.

Naruto lay awake for a while. He knew Itachi had already fallen asleep and his eye lips were getting heavy. Naruto closed his eyes and let sleep take him as the etchings of a dream came into his mind.

A/N; there you go. That's the chapter. And Naruto's dream will be revealed in the next chapter. So review and I'll see ya all later. __


	9. Too Late

A/N; Hello to all of you. Thank all of you who reviewed. I love what you all have to say. All of your review make me feel all nice and warm inside. And I'm glad you all liked my lemon last chapter. I was afraid it wasn't too good. But now I know you all thought it was. So here's the next chapter.

**Chapter Nine**

**Too Late **

Sakura gazed up in awe at the castle that was ahead of them. By what Kiba had said Naruto's scent trail was leading them right for the castle. Her mind raced. She was worried about Naruto. Yesterday was his last day in heat and they just hoped they would find him in the castle up ahead. They raced towards the castle.

"Jiraiya! Sai! Blow the door open!" Shikamaru ordered. Both of them nodded as they ran ahead of the group and pulled out several shurikens with paper bombs on them. They threw them, all embedding themselves in the door and the bombs went off. The door was reduced to splinters. The party ran into the castle and looked around. There were no enemies to be seen. Akamaru sniffed the ground and picked up on Naruto's scent.

"Arf arf!" Akamaru barked as he scratched at a large wooden door.

"He says that Naruto's scent leads that way," Kiba said as he ran over to the door and threw it open. The group descended under the castle into the dark tunnel system. Akamaru lead them down several staircases, around a lot of corners, and down long torch lit hallways. They kept running until they came to the large pair of marble doors.

"Arf arf arf!" Akamaru yipped.

"The scent trail ends here!" Kiba exclaimed. Sai, Kakashi, Kiba, and Shikamaru all grabbed the door handles and pushed the doors open. They stepped into the room and their eyes widened at the sight before them. Sakura, Choji, and Jiraiya walked in after and all gasped, the sight before them leaving them all speechless.

In Naruto's Dream

Naruto held on as tightly as he could to the edge of the rocky cliff. His hand was blistered and bleeding from holding onto the jagged rocks for so long. His other arm was dangling down holding onto Sasuke's hand. Naruto looked down into the dark abyss that awaited the two if they fell.

"I never said I wanted you to save he dope!" Sasuke yelled up at Naruto. Naruto looked down at Sasuke. He had to hang on, for both their sakes.

"I won't let go! I'll save you!" Naruto yelled.

"You idiot! If you keep doing this, we're both going to die!" Sasuke yelled.

"That's not true!" Suddenly the rock he was hanging onto shifted a bit. He looked up and saw the rock was breaking from the weight.

"I told you dope," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, shocked that he was smiling. The rock broke away from the cliff and everything seemed to go slow motion. Naruto and Sasuke started falling. They were going to fall and get lost in the darkness. Naruto was sure this was the end for the both of them. Suddenly a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed Naruto's. Naruto looked up and saw Itachi had just saved them.

"Itachi!" Naruto exclaimed in joy.

"Naruto. I can't pull you both up. You have to let go of Sasuke if you want me to save you," Itachi said.

"What!?"

"You heard me. Let go of Sasuke." Naruto looked down at Sasuke. Sasuke just looked back, no emotion in his gaze.

"I told I never said I wanted you to save me," Sasuke said. Naruto felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU! YOU IDIOT!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto gasped and looked up at Itachi. Naruto closed his eyes and let go of Sasuke's hand and let him fall into the darkness. Itachi pulled Naruto up and into a warm embrace.

"It's okay Naruto. It's okay." He cooed. Naruto just gripped Itachi's robe and held on of dear life, never wanting to let go.

End of Dream

Naruto's eyes fluttered open, the warmth of the sun on his face bringing him out of his dream. The wind blew through his hair and whipped across his cheeks. He opened his eyes and found himself on Itachi's back. His legs were wrapped round Itachi's stomach and his arms were around his neck. Kisame was running beside them, and both were running as fast as they could.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"We had to leave. The base was compromised," Itachi said.

"What happened?"

"You're old friends came to save you," Kisame laughed.

"What?" Naruto's eyes widened. He had never expected that they would come so soon. He thought no one would really notice he was missing for about a week or two.

"Yes, they came to take you from me. Luckily Tobi spotted them while he was out walking his bucket." Itachi said.

"Tobi…walks his bucket?"

"Don't ask," Kisame said and rolled his eyes.

"We left as they started making their way up the mountain today at sunrise. We plan on running until we are far enough away from the castle until we are at least a day ahead of them." Itachi explained.

"I can run on my own. You don't have to carry me," Naruto said, not wanting to be a burden for Itachi.

"No, you'll need your strength for the training we have in store for you. So on back to sleep my little kitsune." Naruto nodded and rested his head on Itachi's back and fell into a silent sleep.

In Itachi and Naruto's room

"Oh my god," Kakashi said, breaking the silence. They were staring at the empty bed in front of them. Shackles hung from up above and the room carried a strong scent of sex. Sex toys, bondage supplies, and lubricant were scattered at the foot of the bed and the covers were in shambled from what looked like struggling.

Akamaru jumped up on the bed and sniffed around. He turned to Kiba, his little nose wrinkled up.

"Arf arf. Arf arf arf," Akamaru barked.

"Oh god," Kiba's eyes widened and his normally tan complexion paled.

"What? What is it?" Sakura asked, but had an idea what the answer would be.

"Akamaru says someone defiantly had sex on the bed. One scent is Naruto's but he can't identify the other," Kiba answered. Kakashi sliced his thumb and made the summoning jutzu hand signs.

"Summoning Jutzu!" Kakashi slammed his hand on the ground and a small puff of smoke erupted from his hand. Pakkun sat on the floor and looked around. He took one sniff of the room and looked at Kakashi.

"What's going on?" Pakkun asked.

"Naruto has been kidnapped. I need you to tell me who had sex in this room," Kakashi responded.

"That is by far the strangest request you have ever given me," Pakkun said and jumped up on the bed with Akamaru and sniffed around.

"Well, the boy was defiantly one of the ones doing the naughty here. I can smell the stress in his sweat," Pakkun said as he sniffed a wet spot that was made of Naruto's sweat. Pakkun continued to sniff until he stopped dead in his tracks. His fur stood on end and he looked back at Kakashi with frightened eyes.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked, fearing the worst.

"The other one that had sex with the boy in this bed was…Itachi Uchiha." Pakkun said. Sakura gasped as everyone else had a looked of rage, shock, fear, and some even jealously. Sakura looked the bed over and she started shaking.

"You mean…Itachi rapped Naruto?" she asked.

"It would seem that way. There are a few drops of blood at the front of the bed." Pakkun said pointing at the subtle blood stains at the head of the bed.

"Itachi marked him. We have to find them now," Jiraiya said. He looked around and noticed something in the wall. He walked over and pushed on the wall. The part of the wall gave easily and swung open, revealing a passageway.

"Pakkun and Akamaru lead the way," Shikamaru ordered. The two dogs took their separate scents, Akamaru trailing Naruto's while Pakkun followed Itachi's. The group ran down the passageway.

"_Please hang on Naruto, we're coming to get you,_" Sakura thought as she ran down the passageway.

A/N; I'm sorry it's so short. The next chapter will be longer. So please review and I'll get working on the next chapter.


	10. Punishment

A/N; Hello my faithful readers and reviewers. Now I'm sorry I havent been able to write lately but I've been traveling. But I'm back and very inspired. I got a newly referbished computer...and it doesnt have microsoft word. So for now I have to write in wordpad until I find a free version of microsoft word and install it. Sorry. Now, I had a few questions about the last chapter, conserning Naruto's dream. Yes it does have something to do with the story and I assure you I will expose the meaning in this chapter. So without any further delay, here is your chapter.

**Chapter Ten**

**Punishment **

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. The sun was directly over his head, so he quest it was sometime around noon. He was no longer on Itachi's back. He found himself sprawled out on the ground, laying in the shade of a tall tree. He was again wearing the park green pants Itachi had gotten him but he also wore a matching short sleeved shirt. Naruto sat up and looked around. They were in the middle of a forest somewhere. Kisame was sitting not far from Naruto. He was sitting with his legs crossed, his sword stabbed into the ground between them. His arms encircled the sword and his head was rested upon it. Naruto stood up and circled around Kisame so he could see his face.

Naruto gazed down at Kisame and covered his mouth before the laughter could excape. Kisame was sleeping, his head resting on his sword. Kisame's mouth was agasped and a small stream of drool was sliding his cheek and onto his sword. Naruto stummbled back, trying to contain his laughter, but it got the best of him. Naruto fell back onto his ass and broke out into a fit of laughter. Naruto's laughter echoed throughout the forest.

"Oh god! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I,,,HAHAHAHAHA..I'm going to pee my pants!" Naruto yelled. At the sound of Naruto's voice Kisame' eyes snapped open and in a flash he stood up, flung his sword out and looked around for danger. When he saw there was no danger he blinked a few times and looked down at Naruto. Naruto was on his back, his arms wrapped around his stomach and his legs up in the air, kicking wildly as he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kisame asked.

"Drool! Drool...you were drooling. Its all...over your...face and sword. HAHAHAHA!" Naruto exlaimed hystarically. Kisame's eyes widened as he frantically wiped his drool on the sleeve of his robe and then wiped the drool from his sword.

"There," he said once all the drool was gone. Naruto's laughing finally came to an end and he sat up, his breathing heavy.

"So you finally woke up?" kisame asked, raising one of his blue eyebrows.

"Of course. So where are we?" Naruto asked looking around.

"Deep in the forest that sorrounded the castle. So far your old friends are about half a days run behind us. So we're safe for now." Naruto's eyes widened when he noticed somwone missing.

"Where's Itachi?" Naruto asked, his voice small and full of worry. Kisame's face suddenly became very sulken and his eyes filled with sorrow.

"He...he got caught by your old friends. He was killed by Kakashi," Kisame said. Naruto's eyes widened.

"What? ...No! He couldnt die! Itachi cant die!" Naruto yelled, huge tears welling up and spilling over onto his cheeks.

"Why are you crying, my little kitsune?" Naruto immediatly stopped crying and turned around. There was Itachi, standing there alive, well, and with three water cantines in his hand. Naruto jumped on Itachi. He wrapped his arms and legs around him and buried his face in Itachi's chest.  
"Oh thank god! Kisame said you were dead! I...I..." Naruto trailed off as small sobs of joy overwhelmed him. Itachi's eyes went to Kisame. Itachi didnt have to say a word, the look in his eyes said it all. They said 'once he releases me you're dead.'

Naruto let go of Itachi and wiped the tears away. He looked up at Itachi and smiled. Itachi put the cantines down and looked into Naruto's eyes. He leaned down and put his lips to Naruto's. Naruto melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck. Itachi broke the kiss and licked the shell of Naruto's ear, causing him to shudder.

"I'll never leave you, my little kitsune," he whispered. Itachi backed away form Naruto and the youth was forced to let go of his neck. Itachi then turned to Kisame.

"You made my mate cry, fish boy," Itachi said, the evil in his voice made both Kisame and Naruto flinch.

"I-It was a joke, Itachi-kun," Kisame said as he stepped back, wanting to get as far away from Itachi as he could, but it was in vain. In a flash itachi was now in front of Kisame, thier eyes met and Kisame gulped.

"Now you will learn the consequenses of making my mate cry," Itachi closed his eyes and quickly reopened them, the Mangekyo Sharingan activated. Naruto just stared at the two until Itachi stepped away form Kisame and his eyes returned to normal. Kisame's once dark blue skin as now the color of the sky. He was shuddering all over and suddenly collapsed. Naruto gasped and looked at Itachi. Itachi turned to him and walked over to Naruto. He quickly picked him up and went over to a tree. Itachi sat down so his back rested against the bark and put Naruto in his lap.

Itachi kindly nuzzled Naruto's neck and wrapped his arms around the youth. Naruto relaced his entire body and melted into Itachi's warm embrace. Naruto closed his eyes and just enjoyed the closeness. There was nothing lustful or pervocative in this moment, it was all love and kindness.

"I will never leave you, Naruto," Itachi whispered and planted warm kisses all along Naruto's tan neck.

"Itachi," Naruto whispered. The closeness was so wonderful, he never wanted it to stop.

"I love you," Itachi whispered in Naruto's ear.

"I love you too," Naruto whispered back. Naruto felt wall warm inside. He was loved, and it felt so good. The feeling of knowing he would never be alone again was so strange to him, but loved it. He would never have to go back to faking his smiles anymore. His smiles would now be true smiles. Smiles of happiness would be his only smiles. He would no longer have to use his smiles as a shield for his feelings.

"When he wakes up, we can start your training," Itachi said.

"What kind of training?" Naruto asked, curious to how Kisame adn Itachi were going to train him.

"You're going to learn how to use the full extent of Kyuubi's powers," Itachi responded.

"How?"

"By having Kyuubi herself train you."

"What?"

"I will teach you how to go into yourself and to Kyuubi's cage without having to be in mortal danger. And after that, the rest is up to you. While your in the meditative state you will be going into to, your body will be usless. Kisame and I will protect you while you are with Kyuubi. You must remember to come out at least once a day. You will need to eat, drink, and do other things. And after a week of training, you will be assigned your provement mission."

"Provement mission?"

"Arashi will give you a mission to prove you are worthy to be in Akatsuki. It will be difficult and your life will be in danger. And Kisame and I cant come with you."

"So we'll be separated?" Naruto asked, the sadness causing his voice to crack.

"Yes, for a while. But dont worry, once you pass, we wioll be able to see each other again," Itachi comforted Naruto and nuzzled his neck again.

"Alright." was all Naruto could say. He didnt want to be away from Itachi. And he was going to have to train and he only had a week left with his mate. He didnt like it at all.

"Itachi?"

"Yes, my little kitsune?"

"What's my mom like?" Itachi was silent for a moment. He hadnt expected that question.

"She is a kind person. But if you get on her bad side, she will beat you with an inch of your life. No one in Akatsuki can take her on. She's just too powerful. No one crosses her. But, she is only like that sometimes. She is a true mother. She helps us all, and gives us all advise. I;m sure you'll meet her sooner or later," Itachi said. Naruto was silent for a moment before he started chuckling.

"So, it's from her I get my unbeatableness," Naruto joked.

"And your taste for ramen," Itachi added.

"What?!"

"Arashi hates ramen. It is your mother that loves the stuff," Itachi chuckled, the suprised look on Naruto's face was priceless.

"So, how long until Kisame waked up?" Naruto asked.

"About an hour and a half," Itachi responded.

"That should be plenty of time," Naruto said with an evil glint in his eye. He turned around and straddled Itachi's waist.

"Let's have some fun," the kitsune said and kissed his mate pasionalty. Itachi wrapped his arms around his mate and they fell onto the forest floor. Their clothes were gone in a flash and the forest around them was filled with the sounds of moans, groans and skin slapping skin.

A/N; yes, I decided not to go into detail with that smut scene because I felt this chapter was a kind of filler so I could get to the action in the next chapter. I promise the next one will be longer and full of hard training and a possible Kakashi Itachi fight. Oh and if you all want to knwo what Itachi had Kisame go though in the Tsukoyomi, he made him see himself veing made into sharkfin soup and fed to the rest of Akatsuki over and over again for about fourty-eight hours. Just thought you'd all like to know. Well review and I will start on the next chapter right away. See ya.


	11. Mr Wolfie Itachi version

**Chapter Eleven**

**Mr. Wolfie (Itachi's version)**

Kisame's eyes fluttered open as consciousness came back to him. He slowly sat up and rubbed his head. He looked around and a few feet from him was Itachi and Naruto. Itachi was sitting against a tree, he looked like he always did. Naruto was curled up in Itachi's lap, asleep, with a small smile on his face. A fading blush was still on his cheeks, his hair was messier than normal, and his clothes looked wrinkled with bits of grass on them.

Kisame just stared at the two and Itachi stared back. Then the scent hit Kisame's nose. That musky sweatly smell that came from only one thing, sex.

"You! You...you didnt..." Kisame glared. Itachi only nodded.

"You did _**it**_ only a few feet from me! While I was passed out!"

"Stop yelling, or you'll wake him. And yes," Itachi said.

"That's gross," Kisame said, with his voice lowered. Itachi mearly shrugged. Naruto mewed in his sleep and cuddled closer to Itachi and grabbed hold of his cloak.

"Hmmm...Mr. Wolfie," Naruto muttered in his sleep. Kisame blinked a few times,

"Mr. Wolfie?" he asked and raised an eyebrow. Itachi chuckled and ran his hand through Naruto's hair.

"Who's Mr. Wolfie?" Kisame asked. Something about Itachi's response told him he knew.

"It's me," Itachi said.

"What?" Kisame asked, now really confused.

"It's a long story Kisame." Itachi said, seeing Kisame's confused espression.

"You might as well tell me. He might be out for a while," he said, now really interested.

"Mr. Wolfie was what he used to call me," Itachi said.

"Huh?"

"The story goes like this," Itachi said.

_**Flashback**_

The night was not a pleasant one. Dark strom clouds blanketed the sky over Konoha. Rain cane down in buckets as thunder roared up above. Itachi was dressed in his ANBU attire and his wolf mask was set on his face. He had just returned from a mission and he just wanted to go home. But then he heard it. The cry of a child.

"Stop! Please! No! AAAHHHHHHHH!" the little voice rang out and lightning flashed across the sky. Itachi took off towards the sounds of the despirate cries for help. But, he go there too late.

There lying on the ground was a small boy. His hair was sunshine yellow, his skin tan, his eyes a shade of Cerulean Itachi had never seen. Three whisker like marks were on each cheek, and it made him all the more adorable. He wore a small black T-shirt with a red spiral on the front. He wore tan shorts and blue sandals. Itachi guesses he usually looked like the cutest thing on earth, but right now as he gazed at the fallen boy, he looked like an angel that had been thrown from heaven and raviged by hell.

The boy's shorts had been ripped open and shoved to his ankels. His shirt had been cut open with a blade and a shallow cut went from his navel up to his chest. He lay on his back on the ground. He was covered in cum as his small frame shook violently. Four men stood over the boy.The men had their pants down to their knees. each laughing with a proud look in their faces. Itachi couldnt believe what he was seeing, but it only got worse. Suddenly the men started pissing on the poor boy. Itachi's eyes widened under his mask as he saw the boy become soaked with piss.

Silent tears streamed down the boys face as his glazed eyes searched for help. Then they fell upon Itachi. He reached out with one of his small hand, reaching out for Itachi.

"Help me," he whispered, his voice raw and horse from all of his ealier screaming. The boys eyes fluttered shut and he blacked out. The men pulled up their pants and turned around. They looked at Itachi with drunken eyes and growled at him.

"Keep on walkin'," one of them said. Itachi say that one who spoke had a knife in his hand. He was the one that wounded the poor fallen angel. Itachi coul even see the small amount of blood on the blade. Itachi didnt hear if any of the others said anything else. His rage bubbled over the edge and he charged the men. He delivered a powerful punch to the one with the knife and he went down. He turned to another one and hit him with a spin kick to the head. He heard one coming up behind him. He elbowed them in the adam's apple and followed it up with an upper cut. He turned to the last one standing. The last man turned to run, but Itachi didnt let him get away. He grabbed a handful of the man's hair and threw the man's head into the wall of the nearest building. Once all four men were down, Itachi turned his attention back to the boy.

Even knocked out, his small body still shivered. Itachi knelt down and scooped the small boy up. It was then he noticed the boy was bleeding from his anus. Itachi swore under his breath and took off toward the Uchiha district.

_**End Flashback**_

Kisame stared at Itachi with wide eyes.

"They...they..." Kisame couldnt say it.

"Yes, they raped him. They found him on his way home and they cornered him," Each word was filled with pure hatred.

"What happened next?" Kisame asked.

"Well..."

_**Flashback**_

Itachi silently entered the house with the boy in his arms. Itachi quietly made his way to the bathroom and went in. He turned on the light and laid the small boy down on the soft pink carpet in front of the bathtub. Itachi turned on the water and made sure the water was warm, but not too warm for the boy. Once the tub was filled Itachi turned off the water and picked up the boy. The boy's tan skin was as cold as ice. Itachi gently removed the boys clothes and threw them in the trash.

Itachi gently lowered the boy into the water and proped him up so he was sitting up, his back leaning against the back of the tub. Itachi grabbed the bar of soap on the side of the tub and a clean washcloth from underneath the sink. He dipped the cloth in the tub and lathered it up with the soap. He then started washing the boy. He started at his chest and went to the shoulders and then the back. It took a while to get all the filth off the boy's body. He then washed the boy's hair, being careful not to get water on his face as he rinced out the shampoo.

Once the bpy was clean and smelled like lavander, he emptied the tub and wrapped the boy in a large towel. He took the boy to his bedroom and laid him on his bed. He ran his fingers through the boy's hair before leaving to his brother's room.

Itachi snuck into Sasuke's room, figuring he and the boy were about the same size so his brother's clothes should fit the boy. Itachi took a dark blue shirt and a pair of black shorts. He then retreated back to his room and dressed the boy in the taken clothes. Once the boy was dressed Itachi covered the boy up with his blanket. Itachi sat down next to his bed and just listened to the storm outside until he fell asleep.

Itachi didnt know what time it was or how long he had been asleep, but it couldnt have been long. The storm was still raging on and it seemed to have gotten stronger. He opened his eyes and say the boy had woken up. He was huddled in the cornor of the room, his eyes wide and his tiny frome shaking with fear. Itachi quickly got up and walked over to the boy. The boy seemed to get even more scared as he approched.

Itachi knelt down in front of him and just looked into his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked.

"Y-Yes, Mr. ANBU-man," the boy squeeked. Itachi was silent for a moment. He could plainly hear the fear in the boy's voice. Suddenly the boy's eyes widened more and his face lit up a bit.

"You're the ANBU-man I say in the alley. You saved me?" the boy made the last part a question.

"Yes, I did," Itachi responded.

"Thank you," the boy said, the fear subsiding a little. Thunder roared from outside and the boy flinched and made a small yip sound. Itachi reached out and took the boy in his arms. He felt the boy's muscles tighten as he lifted him up. Itachi took him to the bed and sat down.

"It's okay. What's your name?" Itachi asked.

"N-Naruto. My names Naruto, Mr. ANBU-man," the boy named Naruto said. Itachi's eyes widened in suprise, but his mask hid it from Naruto's eyes. This was the boy with Kyuubi sealed in him. He had heard of the boy, but had never seen him. This was the boy the entire village feared and hated. But for the life of him, he couldnt see why. This boy was a quiet and scared little boy. Nothing more.

Thunder rang out from the sky again and Naruto buried his head in Itachi's chest and grabbed onto his shirt for dear life. Naruto was obviously afraid of the thunder.

"It's okay. I wont let anything hurt you," Itachi said. Naruto looked up at him with big blue eyes.

"Really?" Naruto asked. Itachi didnt know why he had said it, but with Naruto looking at him like that, he just got the feeling it was his duty to protect the boy, because no one else would.

"Yes. I will protect you from now on."

"Does this mean we're friends?" Itachi was taken back by the question. He hadnt expected the boy to asked him that.

"I would have to say yes. We are friends now," Itachi responded.

"You're my very first friend," Naruto said. The boy yawned and snuggled close to Itachi's chest.

"Thank you for saving me, Mr. ANBU-man," Naruto said before he slipped off to sleep. Itachi tightened his grip on Naruto and laid down on the bed. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

_**End Flashback**_

"Mr. ANBU-man? I thought you said he called out Mr. Wolfie?" Kisame asked.

"He started calling me Mr. Wolfie about two weeks later. He asked me what animal my mask was and it was a wolf. And in those two weeks he came to truly trust me. So, he started calling my Mr. Wolfie."

"So, he never found out you were under the mask?"

"No. I was never able to tell him."

"Why not?"

"Soon after, I found out there was a small plot against him. I had to stop it, I told him I'd protect him. I stopped the plot, but afterwards I had to leave the village.

"What? Why?"

"Because to stop the plot...I massacured my entire family."

"Wait! You mean you killed your family to save Naruto?"

"Yes," Itachi said matter of factly. Kisame was about to ask another question, but a loud yawn from Naruto stopped him.

"You're finally awake?" Itachi asked his mate as he ran his fingers through Naruto's blond hair.

"Yep," he said with a smile.

"Good. Now lets get going. We need to get a good lead on your friends before your training can begin," Kisame said as he got up and brushed the grass off of his ass. He figured Itachi wouldnt want to discuss the subject of Mr. Wolfie and the Uchiha massacure in front of Naruto. Oh well. They had plenty of time to talk while Naruto was training and when Naruto would be off onm his mission. he figured he could wait until then.

"Then lets get going," Naruto said and hopped off Itachi. Itachi got up and the three took off running.


	12. Konoha vs Akatsuki

**Chapter 12**

**Konoha vs. Akatsuki**

The light at the end of the tunnel grew brighter and brighter as the group closed in on the exit to the tunnel. Sakura reran the plan though her mind. Kiba, Lee, and Choji were going out first. If they say anyone they were to attack. Next would be Kakashi, Sai, and Jiryai. They would go in and support the first three. Then Shikamaru and herself would run out and help anyone who needed immediate assistance.

Shikamaru had come up with the plan the moment they started running down the long tunnel. She knew he was a great strategist, but they were up against the Akatsuki, and they had Naruto. She was so afraid she'd run out and find Itachi Uchiha holding Naruto hostage. An image of Naruto came into her mind.

His clothes were torn, nearly to shreds. He looked out at her with dead eyes, the cum stains still littering his body. Fresh bruises and cuts were all over his body and a black collar was around his neck, with Itachi holding the matching short leash. Itachi held Naruto close to him and licks his cheek and Naruto whimpers.

'S-Sakura...help me,' Naruto whispers, just loud enough for her to hear.

'Yes Sakura. Come help him,' Itachi says as he pulls out a kunai and puts it to Naruto's throat.

Sakura shook her head, dispelling the image. She couldn't think like that. They would find Naruto, and take him home.

They were close now, and it was time to put Shikamaru's plan into action.

Kiba, Lee, and Choji charged out through the exit and disappeared into the light. There was a moment of silence but then came the crash. Kakashi, Sai, and Jiryai ran though the exit next. There were more crashes and the sound of metal hitting stone. Sakura and Shikamaru ran out next, once they exited it took a moment for Sakura's eyes to adjust.

Sakura looked out at the scene before her. Kiba and Akamaru were standing not far from her left. Kakashi and Sai were close to her right. Lee and Choji were just in front of her, and Jiryai was on top of a rock not too far to her left. They were all staring ahead. She followed their gaze and gasped. There stood four Akatsuki members. One she instantly recognized as Deidara, the explosive clay wielder they had faced back when the Akatsuki kidnapped Gaara. The other three were new to her.

One was somewhat shorter than the rest and he wore a strange orange swirl mask with a single eye hole. To his right was a woman. She had bright blue hair tied back in a bun with a flower comb. Her skin was pale and her eyes were a deep cerulean blue, a color she thought only Naruto's eyes could ever possess. The final man had bright orange hair, gray eyes with rings surrounding the pupil, and multiply face piercings. He didn't look much older than Naruto. In fact, if she saw the two together, she's guess they were related.

"Where's Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, stepping up beside Sakura.

"He left with Itachi and Kisame, un," Deidara said with a smirk.

"We knew you were coming thanks to Tobi here," the blue haired woman said, "He spotted you while he was out walking his bucket," she finished.

"Bucket?" the entire team said in unison as they all sweat-dropped.

"Yep!" Tobi said and reached into his robes. Everyone grew stiff and got ready for an attack. But instead he pulled out a silver bucket with a thin metal handle.

"This is Neko! He's Tobi's bucket. Tobi takes him for walks, and feeds him rocks, and fills him with water when he gets thirsty!"

The entire Konoha squad felt like face planting at that moment.

"We're taking Naruto back!" Kiba yelled, wanting to get back to the serious matters at hand.

"Then you'll have to get passed us," said the orange haired man.

"I'd like to see them try, un," Deidara said with a smirk.

"Oh, we'll do more than try!" Kiba said as he made his familiar hand sign and transformed Akamaru into a clone of himself.

"Bad move, un," Deidara said as he dropped one of his claw birds on the ground. With a quick hand sign the bird grew huge and Deidara jumped onto its back. The bird took off into the air carrying Deidara up to a safe distance.

"Attack," the orange haired man ordered. Him and the Blue haired woman charged the group. Both making a series of hand signs as they did. Tobi on the other hand took this bucket, Neko, and jumped behind a rock. Sakura was about to go after him when she heard the blue woman call out.

"Secret Art; Paper Crane Barrage!" She flung out her arms and hundreds of paper cranes flew from her sleeves and whizzed across the air at the Konoha Shinobi. Sakura put up her arms to shield herself from the bombardment. The paper cranes whizzed passed her, leaving deep paper cuts on her arms, legs, and face.

The attack stopped and Sakura looked around. Everyone seemed to have been caught off guard and hit fairly hard by the attack. But what scared her was Kakashi's and Jiryai's facial expressions. They were in utter shock it seemed. Sakura looked over at Kakashi.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Th-That technique...its a Kekkei Genkai," Kakashi sputtered out.

"So, we've faced Kekkei Genkai's before," Sakura said, wondering why the two were so flustered.

"This is no normal Kekkei Genkai," Jiryai said as he jumped over near Sakura.

"That Kekkei Genkai is one that came from Konoha, and is thought to have died out," the pervert sage said.

"What? What do you mean?" she asked.

"That Kekkei Genkai is the ability to control and manipulate paper. It is the Kekkei Genkai of the Uzumaki family," Jiryai said as he stared intently at the orange haired man and the blue haired woman, who both had stopped charging for the moment. Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You mean...that woman...is related to Naruto?" Sakura asked, her voice echoing a bit. The rest of the team looked at Sakura in shock then turned their gaze over to the blue haired woman.

"Yes, it would seem that woman is related to Naruto, on his mother's side," Jiryai said.

Sakura stared at the blue haired woman. She was Naruto's family. Possibly the only family he had left, and she was part of the organization bend on controlling him!

"How could you do that to Naruto!?" Sakura exclaimed. The group turned to Sakura in shock. She wasn't one to make emotional out bursts, but it was obvious she was pissed.

"How could you leave him!? He needed you!? He thought he had no family! He was all alone! How could you just leave him all alone!? Why!? Why, damn it!?" Sakura yelled with small tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It is complicated," was the blue haired woman's response.

"BITCH!!" Sakura cried out and charged the woman. She brought back her fist and put in as much chakra as she could. She swung at the woman and hit her directly in the face. But as soon as her fist made contact, the woman burst into hundreds of tiny slips of paper. Sakura went wide eyed.

"Paper clone?" she asked out loud.

"Sakura!" Shikamaru cried out, but it was too late. The orange haired man used a spinning kick, and hit Sakura right in the stomach. Sakura gasped as the air was forced from her lungs and she flew backwards. She hit the ground hard, which didn't help with her breathing situation. Sakura wrapped her arms around her stomach and concentrated on breathing. She felt a pair of hands touch her sides, making her jump. She looked up to see it was just a concerned Lee.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," she chocked out. She looked back over at the orange haired man and her eyes widened at what she was seeing. The pieces of paper were coming back together on their own accord and reformed the blue haired woman in seconds.

"She's a true master of the Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai," Sakura heard Jiryai say.

"But, that can't be. The only person to ever fully master the Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai was...Kano," Kakashi said, but from the sound of it, he was going to say something else.

"Kano?" Shikamaru asked, the look on his face told them all he saw though Kakashi.

"Yes, Kano Uzumaki. Naruto's mother," Jiryai said, his eyes fixed on the blue haired woman.

"WHAT?!" the group exclaimed.

"The only one to ever master that paper technique was..Naruto's mom?" Kiba asked.

"Yes. She was a genius when it came to her Kekkei Genkai. She could do almost anything with paper, even turn into it. What is your name!?" Jiryai called out. The blue haired woman smiled and motioned to herself with an open hand.

"I am Konan Uzumaki," she said, "And this is the leader of Akatsuki, Pain," she said motioning towards the orange haired man. Jiryai's eyes widened as Konan finished.

"He's the leader?" Kakashi asked. The man named Pain nodded.

"Yes, I am the leader of Akatsuki," was all he said. Jiryai opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a voice directly above them.

"Katsu!" It wasn't until then that they Konoha ninjas noticed the small clay birds flaying down at them. Each quickly jumped away, Lee grabbing Sakura first. Luckily everyone escaped the explosions, but now rock dust and smoke was everywhere. And to make matters worse, Pain and Konan had now disappeared.

"Everyone regroup at my position!" Shikamaru called out. Sakura got onto her feet, now that she could once again breathe.

"Let's go Lee," Sakura said and Lee nodded in response. The two took off in the direction they heard Shikamaru's voice came from.

When they got to the source of the cry they found a knocked out Akamaru, Kiba, and Choji.

"It's a trap!" Sakura called out and jumped away. Lee ran off as well, which Sakura knew was a good idea. With all the smoke and dust around, spreading out was the best idea.

"Katsu!" Another barrage of explosions shook the mountain side. Sakura continued to move hoping to find the enemy before they found her. After a few minutes of running around the dust finally lifted. She looked around her and was shocked at what she saw. Everyone had been knocked out. They all lay on the ground with a large bump on their heads and their eyes closed.

"Oops! Tobi missed one!" Sakura turned around to see Tobi holding his bucket, staring straight at her. Pain and Konon had retreated to a safe distance and Deidara was still in the air.

"Go get her Tobi!" called Pain.

"Yes, Leader-sama!" Tobi called back and ran at Sakura. Sakura drew out two kunai and threw them at Tobi, but the boy was fast. He dodged the weapons and grabbed his bucket with both hands. He brought it back and Sakura could see he had filled it with rocks. He flung it out at her, throwing the rocks at Sakura. Tobi threw his bucket up into the air and made a quick series of hand signs.

"Ninja Art; Rock shadow clone jutsu!" he called out. The rocks suddenly began mulitplying at an incredable rate. Sakura knew she couldn't dodge them all. She brought up her arms and the rocks crashed into her body. She could feel the bruises forming on her arms, legs, chest, and face already. Once the barrage stopped she looked up to see Tobi running at her, his bucket in hand. Before she could do anything, he swung the bucket and hit her right in the head. Sakura's vision blurred instantly and her body became heavy. She fell to the ground and everything went black.

Tobi stood over the pink haired girl with a smile underneath his mask.

"Tobi did it! Home run! Strike! Bulls-eye!" he called out as he started dancing with his bucket.

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi is a good boy! And Neko is a good bucket!" he cheered.

"Come Tobi. We need to go. There is much to be done," Konan said. Tobi stopped dancing and ran over to Konan.

"Okay mommy!" he said. Konan patted Tobi on the head. Deidara landed and created another large clay bird. Tobi got on and the two took off.

"Bye-bye!' Tobi called out as he waved at the two.

Konan waved back until Tobi and Deidara were out of sight. Then she turned to Pain and sighed.

"What do we do with them?" she asked.

"We've slowed them down. They'll be out for about two hours. We leave them. Naruto wouldn't forgive us if we killed them. With two hours head start and the time it will take for them to reorganize, that should give Itachi and Kisame enough of a head start to train Naruto enough."

"Must he go on this mission?" Konan asked.

"Yes. He has to," Pain said as he dropped his genjutsu and revealed himself as the fourth hokage. Konan lowered hers as well. Her hair remained blue but it grew slightly longer and he appeared much younger than she did.

"Okay. But if he doesn't succeed and comes back hurt, I swear to Kami I will beat your ass so hard you won't be able to feel anything for a month. Oh, and I'll add on two months without sex to that as well," she said and started walking off. Minato's (that's the fourth's real name. Sorry about the Arashi thing before. I didn't know and I'll get around to changing that soon...I hope) jaw dropped as she threatened him with no sex.

"WHAT?! Oh come on!! That's not fair! Kano? Kano?! KANO?!" he called out and chased after his wife, hoping she was only kidding.

A/N; there you go. The chapter twelve. I know it took over a year, but that's writer's block, and I have officially smashed that block to death with my imagination sledge-hammer! YAY!! I'll get working on the next chapters right away. Thank you all for your patience. So, what did everyone think of Neko?


End file.
